the wu family (sequel)
by ohmichele
Summary: Baginya sosok Kris adalah dingin. Dan dia—Jongin—adalah panas. / Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya takut. Takut kalau kenyataannya dia benar-benar bukan….. / Sequel The Wu Family. yaoi,bl,ooc,mpreg. Kriskai, Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Taemin. Maafkan Summary yang aneh ini. Jangan membunuhku setelah membacanya hiks.


**The Wu Family (Sequel)**

Written by Oh Michele

Cast : Chanyeol,Jongin,Kris,Luhan,Taemin.

Warning : cerita gajelas, ooc, banyak typo, aneh, yaoi, mpreg, dll.

.

.

.

.

Baginya sosok Kris adalah dingin. Dan dia—Jongin—adalah panas. Jika mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka akan begitu banyak kebingungan. Bagaimana Jongin selalu berharap tak bertemu lelaki itu namun nyatanya takdir selalu menginginkan hal lain. Yang tadinya tidak dia inginkan, sekarang malah menjadi candu baginya.

"_Aku selalu tak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi aku membenci ayahku."_

"_Aku juga."_

"_Tidak. Kita berbeda."_

"_Kau benar. Tapi ku rasa kita akan menjadi hebat jika bersama."_

"_Lupakan."_

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Kim Jongin."_

"_Aku Wu Yifan. Panggil aku Kris."_

.

Kris adalah kegelapan yang membawanya semakin dalam. Jongin tahu ini tidak benar. Namun dia seolah tuli,buta,dan mungkin kehilangan akal sehat. Dengan tangan Kris yang selalu menggenggamnya kala berlari. Dia terus menyelam bersama Kris. Dan semua seperti terjadi begitu saja. Membunuh dan menyelamatkan diri. Lambat laun dia mulai menikmatinya.

"_Ayahmu ingin membunuhku."_

"_Dia tidak akan bisa."_

"_Kalau bisa, mana yang akan kau pilih?"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku atau ayahmu?"_

.

"_JONGIN!"_

"_TIDAK KRIS!"_

**DORR**

.

Jongin selalu ingat hari yang penuh dengan api. Di sekitarnya serta di dalam dirinya sendiri. Sudah pernah dikatakannya, dia adalah panas. Dan Kris adalah dingin. Saat mereka bertemu terciptalah embun. Rasanya menyejukkan. Berbeda saat bersama Sehun. Mereka sama-sama panas yang bisa saling membakar. Tak pernah Jongin pungkiri bahwa dia memang hanya membutuhkan Kris dalam hidupnya. Mungkin selamanya.

"_Kris…."_

"_Kau berhasil Jongin. Kau milikku sekarang."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau berhasil membunuh ayahmu."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Kau lulus menjadi calon istriku Jongin. Menjadi Wu."_

"_A….apa… jadi ini?"_

"_Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kring kring kring"

Suara alarm memenuhi kamar yang tampak sunyi. Dua orang di atas tempat tidur tengah saling memeluk dengan nafas teratur. Seolah tak terusik dengan bunyi itu. Namun nyatanya salah satunya sudah terbangun. Hanya saja malas untuk membuka mata dan beranjak.

"Kring kring kring"

Suara itu terus mengganggu. Membuat Kris menggeram dalam tidurnya. Dan Jongin yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun akhirnya membuka mata. Dengan setengah hati, tangannya yang bebas mulai mencari-cari kemudian menekan jam di meja nakas. Suara itu berhenti. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris.

"Tidurlah Kris."

"Hmm."

Beberapa menit berlalu, Jongin melepas pelukannya kemudian beranjak mencari pakaian yang semalam dipakainya namun tak juga dia temukan. Hingga ia memilih memakai pakaian milik Kris.

"Ya! Taemin! Bolanya dimana?"

Teriakan Luhan membuat Jongin segera berlari ke arah jendela. Sepertinya Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah kembali. Mereka memang di sekolahkan di sekolah khusus dengan asrama. Sekolah Jongin dan Kris dulu. Ah Jongin jadi ingat mimpinya semalam. Tentang dirinya dan Kris.

"Hyung ayo kita main bola."

Taemin menarik tangan Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas gelengan.

Jongin yang melihat dari kejauhan tampak sedikit heran. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol? Anak itu lebih banyak diam sejak kedatangannya. Padahal kepala pelayan mengatakan dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang menyenangkan. Rumah selalu ramai dengan pertengkaran Luhan dan Chanyeol. Tapi nyatanya yang dia lihat, Chanyeol banyak diam dan tak begitu mengindahkan kejahilan Luhan. Apa ini karena dia? Apa Chanyeol membencinya? Dan enam bulan berpisah dengan Chanyeol karena alasan sekolah membuat Jongin tidak dapat sering memantau anak itu.

"Kau sedang apa hmm?"

Jongin terkejut saat tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku hanya melihat anak-anak Kris."

"Sepertinya yang kau lihat hanya Chanyeol saja."

Jongin menghela nafas. Kris selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ya. Anak itu banyak murung."

"Nanti juga dia kembali senang mendengar—"

"Mungkin tidak Kris."

Kali ini Kris yang menghela nafas. Dieratkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Aku tak ingin menyinggungmu. Tapi aku tahu anak itu lebih dari kau mengetahuinya."

Jongin mengangguk. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kris.

"Lalu ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia hanya merasa berbeda. Aku mendapat laporan dari pelayan yang tak sengaja menemukan buku harian miliknya."

Dari luar mungkin Kris memang tampak tak begitu memperhatikan anak-anaknya, namun sesungguhnya dia selalu mencari semua informasi tentang mereka. Sebagai orang tua tunggal—dulu—dia sedikit kerepotan. Apalagi dia adalah orang yang sangat kaku. Jadi dia memilih memantau dari kejauhan saja. Paling tidak dia sudah mengerti bagaimana karakter anak-anaknya.

Jongin menahan tawa. "Dia menulis buku harian?"

"Seperti kau tidak saja dulu." Kris memutar bola matanya.

Dan Jongin terkikik pelan. Matanya masih terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sendiri di taman belakang rumah mereka.

"Dia itu….." Kris ikut melihat ke arah pandang Jongin.

"Chanyeol, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Benarkan?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Ya. Kau benar."

Pikirannya kembali menerawang ke masa lalu. Ah mungkin mimpinya itu sebuah pertanda.

"Aku seperti melihat diriku yang dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk termenung di depan kolam ikan milik keluarganya. Ah dia juga tidak yakin apa ini benar-benar keluarganya atau bukan. Lagi-lagi dia diselimuti berbagai pertanyaan akan statusnya yang tidak jelas. Apa dia benar-benar anak mereka atau bukan. Chanyeol jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya. Bahkan itu berdampak pada sekolahnya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak guru yang menegurnya karena tak berkonsentrasi.

**Duk**

Sebuah bola membentur kepalanya. Terbukti sudah bahwa dia memang sering tidak konsentrasi.

"Hyung. Ambilkan bolanya." Teriak Taemin dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol sedikit emosi. Harusnya paling tidak adiknya itu minta maaf padanya atau mengucapkan apa saja yang bisa menerangkan sebuah penyesalan dari mulut kecil itu. Tapi kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Anak itu malah berucap dengan nada angkuh. Sialnya lagi mereka kembali bermain dengan bola baru tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol lagi.

"Sialan."

Chanyeol mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Pagi tadi saat memasuki mobilnya dia terkena jebakan permen karet dari Luhan. Dan sekarang dia terkena bola. Oh Tuhan hidupnya.

"Tuan sudah waktunya makan."

Butler keluarga Wu—Pak Jung—tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Dengan segera Luhan dan Taemin berlari menuju ruang makan, sementara Chanyeol berjalan lesu bersama Pak Jung.

"Ada apa Tuan Chanyeol?"

"Humm? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Anda terlihat murung Tuan."

"Ah tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Tidak ingin butlernya yang memang sedari dulu suka ingin tahu itu menanyainya lebih banyak.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di mejanya sementara yang lain—Taemin dan Luhan—sudah mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Piringmu tidak ada Yeol?"Tanya Luhan dengan nada mengejek. Sengaja sekali.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. Hari ini yang menyiapkan makanan adalah ibunya dan hey! Apa ibunya melupakan dia? Apa inilah jawaban dari semua pertanyaan bahwa dia hanyalah anak pungut?

Dan suara berisik Luhan dan Taemin seketika terhenti saat sang kepala keluarga datang ke meja makan. Tentu saja itu Kris.

"Mengapa tidak makan Yeol?"

"Baba lihat sendiri kan tak ada piring untukku!" jawab Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

Mendengar itu Jongin segera berjalan dari dapur. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tak menyiapkan piring untuknya?"Tanya Kris dengan nada tenang dan pelan.

Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menekuk wajahnya. Ah sial dia berhasil membuat anaknya itu makin murung.

"Astaga maaf Yeol. Mama lupa."

"Ya. Tidak apa. Aku memang pantas dilupakan. Aku memang tidak pantas berada disini!"

Setelah itu Chanyeol berdiri dan memukul meja kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Wu Chanyeol! Kembali ke meja!"teriak Kris masih di tempatnya. Sementara Chanyeol sudah berlari menjauh.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang menyangka hanya karena piring masalah akan jadi sejauh ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pak Jung, aku mau kembali ke asrama!"

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan tas punggungnya yang terlihat besar. Kenyataannya tas itu tak sebesar saat dia baru datang tadi. Pasti dia membawa semua bajunya.

"Bukankah hari ini ada misi membu—"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini."

Pak Jung diam saat melihat tuannya mulai berwajah seperti anak anjing yang baru tenggelam di sungai. Apa mungkin ini masa pendewasaan Chanyeol? Seingatnya dulu Luhan tak pernah begini.

Ah mungkin dia lupa bahwa Luhan memang dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dan sepertinya Tuan Kris juga tidak begini. Kalau begitu….. Ah dia ingat seseorang.

"Tidak bisa Tuan. Saya tidak akan—"

"Aku mohon Pak Jung. Bawa aku pergi. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri."

Lagi-lagi wajah anak anjing itu.

"Atau mungkin….. kau bisa membawaku….."

"Pada orang tuaku yang asli."

Dan sedetik kemudian Pak Jung menghubungi supir untuk segera menyiapkan mobil. Dia rasa tuannya itu benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir realistis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol dimana Lu?" Tanya Jongin saat matanya tak menemukan sosok Chanyeol sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bukankah kalian ada misi?"

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia."

Jongin terdiam kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan yang sedang menonton televisi. Pikirannya terus pada Chanyeol. Dia tahu mungkin Chanyeol sedang dalam masa remaja yang tidak stabil. Harusnya dia tak membuat mood anaknya itu turun.

"Apa mungkin Chanyeol masih marah padaku?"

"Chanyeol lagi."celoteh Luhan saat mendengar gumaman ibunya.

"Aku cemburu Ma. Mama selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol."

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa Lu?" Jongin menatap Luhan heran.

"Aku iri pada Chanyeol yang bodoh tapi dapat perhatian Mama."

Luhan mendekat pada Jongin. "Aku ingin di peluk tanpa ada senjata."

Jongin yang mulai mengerti maksud Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar. Ternyata anak sulungnya ini tidak sedewasa itu. Dan dia senang karena masih dibutuhkan.

"Kemari sayang."

Mereka berpelukan dengan hangat.

"Mama menyayangi kalian."

"Aku juga sayang Mama. Jangan pergi lagi."

"Itu pasti."

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di asrama. Sebenarnya dia merengek minta diantar ke tempat orang tua aslinya yang Pak Jung sendiri bingung harus membawanya kemana. Sudah jelas rumah orang tuanya itu di rumahnya sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya Pak Jung hanya bisa mengantarnya kembali ke asrama. Paling tidak asrama itu aman dari serangan musuh keluarga Wu.

Chanyeol berhenti di bawah pohon yang ada di asrama itu. Dia memilih duduk disana untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dan kemudian suara ponselnya menghancurkan ketenangan yang coba ia dapat.

"Hallo?"

"_Yeol kau dimana?"_

Itu suara ibunya dan Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak sedang ingin bicara pada orang itu dalam keadaan begini.

"Aku di asrama."

"_Kenapa kau kembali kesana lagi?"_

"Apa peduli Mama?!"

"_Tentu saja Mama peduli Yeol!"_

"Sudahlah Ma, urusi saja anak-anak Mama."

"_Kau juga anak Mama Yeol."_

"Aku rasa aku….bukan."

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?!"_

"Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku!"

"_Yeol tung—"_

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menutup telfonnya. Setelah itu ia terus menerus mengumpat karena ibunya yang benar-benar menghancurkan moodnya hari ini. Sebenarnya dia hanya takut. Takut kalau kenyataannya dia benar-benar bukan…

"Tuan Wu? Sedang apa disini?"

Chanyeol agak tersentak saat sebuah suara langsung menghilangkan lamunannya. Ternyata itu penjaga asrama. Untung saja bukan musuh keluarga Wu, karena dia sedang tidak membawa senjata apa-apa saat ini.

"Aku sedang tak ingin di rumah."

"Kabur maksudnya?"

Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah, namun kemudian dia menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kabur. Aku hanya rindu dengan tempat ini."

Kemudian lelaki itu tertawa sekilas lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol.

"Aku jadi ingat seseorang yang mirip sepertimu."

Chanyeol mulai memperhatikannya. Dia sedikit tertarik dengan bahasan ini.

"Dia juga suka kabur dari rumah dengan alasan merindukan tempat ini. Padahal kenyataannya dia sering sekali kabur dari asrama bersama kekasihnya."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol jadi merasa malu. Dia juga sering kabur bersama Luhan. Tapi tentu saja semua itu ide Luhan! Dia hanya ikut saja.

"Memangnya orang itu siapa?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia ibumu."

.

.

.

.

"_Hosh… hosh…. Akhirnya aku bisa kabur."_

"_Jongin kau sedang apa disini?"_

"_Ah Paman? Aku hanya merindukan tempat ini."_

"_Bukannya kau sudah menikah? Mengapa tidak kemari bersama Tuan Wu?"_

"_Ah….itu… aku…."_

"_Kau kabur darinya?"_

"_Iya. Dia menyebalkan!"_

"_Lalu mengapa kau malah pergi kemari?"_

"_Karena aku selalu merasa tenang jika ada di dekat pohon ini."_

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!"

Teriakan Jongin membuat Chanyeol sadar dari lamunannya. Senyumnya terkembang melihat ibunya yang datang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia jadi merasa bersalah membuat ibunya khawatir.

"Mama!"

Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol dengan nafas tersengal.

"Hah…. Untung saja kau tidak pergi jauh."

"Mama."

Matanya berbinar melihat ibunya. Dia tidak pernah selega dan sebahagia ini. Chanyeol segera memeluknya.

"Aku menyayangimu Ma."

Jongin terkejut kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut Chanyeol. "Mama juga menyayangimu Yeol. Maafkan Mama soal yang tadi ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Setelah merasa cukup, ia mulai melepas pelukan itu.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya menghela nafas sebelum kemudian mengembangkan senyum lebar.

"Aku pikir aku berbeda dari kalian. Aku merasa tidak mirip dengan Mama maupun Baba. Aku kira aku anak pungut."

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu Yeol? Tentu saja kau anak Mama dan Baba. Kau itu mirip—"

"Mirip dengan Mama kan? Aku tahu. Dan ternyata semua orang menyadarinya kecuali aku."

Jongin ingin tertawa mendengar penuturan anaknya. Dari semua sifatnya, Chanyeol benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya.

"Kau memang mirip Mama Yeol. Jadi jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh lagi ya?"

"Ya. Meskipun tetap saja aku merasa masih berbeda dari Luhan ge dan Taemin."

"Kalau itu kau tidak perlu khawatir karena…."

Jongin mengarahkan tangan Chanyeol pada perutnya.

"Mama rasa yang ini akan mirip denganmu."

"Mama? Aku…. Aku akan punya adik?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat. Senang juga melihat anaknya bisa kembali ceria.

"Yeaaaahhh aku akan punya adik! Dia harus mirip denganku!"

"Ekhem."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deheman yang menghentikan Chanyeol dari acara menari senangnya. Didapatinya sang ayah sedang berdiri menggendong Taemin. Disampingnya Luhan yang berdiri tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kita jadi berlibur tidak?"

"Hah? Berlibur kemana?"

Kemudian Jongin menjawab. "Tentu saja. Kita akan berlibur Yeol. Tidak akan ada misi hingga seminggu ke depan."

"Wow benarkah? Ini luar biasa!"

Chanyeol mulai melompat-lompat.

"Apa kita bisa menjadi keluarga normal sampai seminggu ke depan?"

Jongin,Kris, dan Luhan saling berpandangan sebelum tersenyum kikuk. "Ya Yeol, apa pun untukmu."

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa menjamin itu."bisik Kris pada Jongin yang masih menatap Chanyeol yang sedang melompat-lompat.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Note :

Lagi-lagi aku post cerita ga jelas hahaha maafkan aku ya -_- aku hanya menemukan ini dan dari pada tidak memposting apa-apa lebih baik yang ini saja hehehe. Aku ga bisa janji cerita lain bakal terupdate dalam waktu dekat karena aku akan melakukan holiday trip ku yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu. Maaf yaaaaaa membuat kecewa lagi. Setelah pulang akan aku coba melanjutkan. Semoga kalian terus bersabar ya :''''')

Sampai Jumpa!


End file.
